Frayed/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : JENNIFER: AHH! : JENNIFER: What do you want? : DEREK: I was gonna see if you were okay. ( ) : SCOTT: This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it? ( ) : BRAEDEN: I know you're afraid of him. : DEUCALION: Someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate a threat-- get someone else to do it for you. : BRAEDEN: ...Derek. ( ) : ISAAC: They killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill 'em, too. ( ) ON THE ROAD : COACH: Back to your seat. : ISAAC: Stop thinking about it, man. : BOYD: skeptically Like you're not thinking about it, too? : ISAAC: Well, stop thinking about it. : BOYD: I can't. : ISAAC: Well, there's nothing you can do about it, either. : BOYD: You sure about that? : DANNY: Everything okay? : ETHAN: Yeah. Why? : DANNY: You checked your phone three times in the last five minutes... : ETHAN: shrugging Waiting on a message. : DANNY: Anything important? : ETHAN: No. Nothing. : STILES: Yo, Scotty! : STILES: Hey, yo! Scotty? Still with me? : SCOTT: tiredly Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word? : STILES: "Anachronism." : SCOTT: Something that exists our of its normal time. : STILES: Nice! Okay, next word-- "incongruous." : SCOTT: Uh, can you use it in a sentence? : STILES: Yes. Yes, I can! It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet, after what just happened. Incongruous. : SCOTT: Out of place, ridiculous, absurd. : STILES: Perfect. Okay, next word. Um... Darach. : STILES: Darach. It's a noun? : STILES: sighing We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not? : STILES: sighing Next word... "Intransigent." : SCOTT: Stubborn, obstinate... : STILES: Oh, buddy, you okay? : STILES: We shouldn't have come. I knew it-- we shouldn't have come. : SCOTT: We had to. There's safety in numbers. : STILES: exasperatedly Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a "massacre". : STILES: ...Or "bloodbath..." "Carnage..." "Slaughter..." "Butchery..." Wow, that's... : STILES: sighing All right, I'm telling Coach that-- : SCOTT: interrupting No, no, no, no, I'm all right. : STILES: scoffing Well, you don't look all right! Would you just let me see it? : SCOTT: weakly I'm okay... : STILES: Just let me see it, okay? : SCOTT: sighing Okay... : STILES: horrified Oh, dude... : SCOTT: I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha-- it'll take longer to heal. : STILES: How come Boyd and Isaac are fine, then? : SCOTT: sighing I can't believe he's dead... : SCOTT: I can't believe Derek's dead. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ON THE ROAD : ALLISON: Am I getting too close? : ALLISON: nervously I'm getting too close, aren't I? : LYDIA: That depends... Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point? : ALLISON: nodding Yeah, I should back off... : LYDIA: Well, that also depends. Oh, do you mean the bus, or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking? : ALLISON: Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight. : LYDIA: Hmm. : ALLISON: And, by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door. : LYDIA: For what? FLASHBACK-- ARGENT APARTMENT, YESTERDAY MORNING : SCOTT: I found it outside of the school, right where Isaac got Boyd and Cora to turn back... : ALLISON: How do you know it's not from the archery team? : SCOTT: amused We don't have an archery team. : ALLISON: sheepishly Oh. : SCOTT: And, even if we did, they probably wouldn't be using military-grade armor-piercing titanium arrowheads... : SCOTT: I looked it up. : ALLISON: shrugging Maybe it's one of my father's...? : SCOTT: I thought you guys had some kind of agreement where you both stay out of this? : ALLISON: Is that why you came here? To tell me to stay out of this? : SCOTT: No... : ALLISON: skeptically Okay. Well, I can take care of myself. : SCOTT: I know... But these guys? Allison, if you didn't notice, they're pretty terrifying. Plus, they have some serious advantages, like superhuman strength. : ALLISON: smirking You're pretty strong, and I can handle you... : SCOTT: incredulously Me? : ALLISON: You don't think I'd have a chance against you? : SCOTT: I didn't say that... : ALLISON: Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow. : SCOTT: Okay, well, what if you didn't have it? I still have super strength. : ALLISON: shrugging I have skills and training. : SCOTT: I have claws. : ALLISON: I'm smarter. : SCOTT: Well, I'm faster. : ALLISON: flirtatiously Prove it. : ALLISON: ...Okay, I get it. You can let go now. : SCOTT: guiltily I'm sorry, I-- : ALLISON: interrupting Don't-- don't apologize. You're right. : SCOTT: I was just trying-- : ALLISON: I got it. You made your point. : SCOTT: sighing Allison... the twins were just messing with us. I've seen the others. I'm not telling you this because I don't think you couldn't easily kick my ass if you wanted to. I'm telling you this because they scare the hell out of me... : SCOTT: And they should scare you, too. : DEUCALION: Going down? FLASHBACK-- DEREK'S LOFT, YESTERDAY MORNING : SCOTT: I know where they are. : DEREK: Same building as the Argents. : DEREK: We know. : BOYD: Cora and I followed the twins. : SCOTT: ...Then they want you to know. : PETER: shrugging Or, more likely, they don't care. : SCOTT: frowning What is this? : PETER: Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming. : PETER: Coming up with a coup de main-- better known as a pre-emptive strike. : SCOTT: incredulously You're going after them? : DEREK: nodding Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us. END FLASHBACK ON THE ROAD : COACH: The two of you-- back in your seats! : COACH: exasperatedly Jared, again? Carsick? : COACH: Every ti-- How do you even get on the bus? : COACH: Look at me! : COACH: No, don't look at me! Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes-keep your eyes on the horizon. : COACH: groaning McCall, not you, too? : SCOTT: wincing No, Coach, I'm good. : STILES: quietly Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. : STILES: And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that "still bleeding" means "not healing," like, at all. : SCOTT: muttering He's listening... : STILES: concerned Is he gonna do something? : SCOTT: Not in front of this many people. : STILES: Okay, well, what about the two ticking time-bombs sitting right near him? : SCOTT: No, they won't-- not here. : STILES: Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em? : SCOTT: If I have to. FLASHBACK-- DEREK'S LOFT, YESTERDAY MORNING : DEREK: They're one floor above them, in the penthouse right about Allison. : SCOTT: skeptically So, kill them first? That's the plan? : BOYD: They won't even see it coming! : SCOTT: exasperatedly Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone? : PETER: scoffing You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? : PETER: ...Not that I disagree with him. : CORA: I do! Why do we need this kid? : DEREK: This kid helped save your life. : DEREK: And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move. : SCOTT: You can't beat a pack of Alphas. : CORA: That's why we're going after Deucalion-- just him. : BOYD: Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies. : PETER: Only this isn't a snake, it's a Hydra. And, like Scott says, they're all Alphas. : DEREK: Deucalion's still the leader. : PETER: Let's hope so... Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the Hydra? : SCOTT: Two more grew back in its place. : PETER: impressed Somebody's been doing their summer reading. END FLASHBACK ON THE ROAD : LYDIA: So, is that whole "not letting them out of your sight"-thing literal, or more like a general rule...? : ALLISON: Why? : LYDIA: You're running on fumes. : ALLISON: groaning Ugh. : LYDIA: Yeah... And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota. : ALLISON: What if we stop? : LYDIA: Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them-- we know where they're headed. : ALLISON: You didn't see what happened. : LYDIA: muttering I know who started it... : ALLISON: scoffing Is that what Aiden told you? : LYDIA: Aiden? : LYDIA: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second-- is that why you invited me on this whole road-trip-thing? : LYDIA: Oh, my gosh! You're keeping an eye on me and them. : ALLISON: So, there's nothing going on between you two? : LYDIA: I'm appalled by the insinuation! : ALLISON: skeptically Nothing? : LYDIA: Nothing. FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, SOME DAYS EARLIER : LYDIA: What do you think you're doing? : AIDEN: What do you mean? : LYDIA: I mean your hands. : AIDEN: confused They're on your waist... : LYDIA: I know! What am I, a nun? : LYDIA: Put them somewhere useful. : AIDEN: Is that better? : LYDIA: shrugging Moderately. END FLASHBACK ON THE ROAD : LYDIA: What? ON THE ROAD : ISAAC: There's a jack-knifed tractor a few miles ahead... Could miss the meet... : ISAAC: Boyd? : ISAAC: Boyd? What... What...? : STILES: Scott? Where are you going? : SCOTT: Boyd-- he's gonna do something. : STILES: Okay, what? How do you know? : SCOTT: Look at his hands. FLASHBACK-- ARGENT APARTMENT, YESTERDAY MORNING : DEUCALION: scoffing Come on, Scott-- put those away. I'd have to be blind, deaf, and a quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat. : DEUCALION: ...Or maybe you should take a chance? : DEUCALION: Your heartbeat's steady. You might be afraid of me, but you're controlling it. Maybe you'd actually rise to the occasion? Become an Alpha by killing one? : SCOTT: I'm not like you. I don't have to kill people. : DEUCALION: Hmm... Not yet... But, situations come about... situations where you realize the only way to protect one person is to kill another. : SCOTT: You wanna threaten me? Is that why you're here? : DEUCALION: I live here. It's a great building... and the neighbors are surprisingly friendly... : SCOTT: firmly What do you want? : DEUCALION: I want to see what you're made of. : DEUCALION: Could someone hit the button for penthouse? END FLASHBACK ABANDONED MALL : PETER: It's just me! Your uncle... Uncle Peter... : CORA: Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura. : PETER: Mmm, not my finest hour, no. But, I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member! Did Derek mention that he killed me, too? Slashed my throat, ear-to-ear. : CORA: So, that means I should trust you? : PETER: Actually, I'm wondering if I'' can trust ''you. : CORA: exasperatedly You've known me for seventeen years! : PETER: I knew you for even, leaving the last six unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted. : CORA: impatiently What are you doing here? : PETER: Same as you-- wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or, maybe, if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question... : CORA: "Which one?" FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC, YESTERDAY AFTERNOON : SCOTT: voiceover I don't know what else to do... : SCOTT: voiceover Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? : SCOTT: voiceover Do I tell Derek that he's gonna get them all killed? : SCOTT: voiceover How do you save someone who doesn't wanna be saved? How do you stop them? : DEATON: Don't stop them-- ''lead them.'' END FLASHBACK ON THE ROAD : BOYD: Let go. : SCOTT: You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. : SCOTT: What are you gonna do? Kill him? Right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that? : BOYD: growling I don't care. : SCOTT: firmly I do. : ISAAC: Whoa, whoa! You're still hurt? : SCOTT: I'm fine. : SCOTT: Give me a chance to figure something out-- something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying. : BOYD: reluctantly Okay... : STILES: Crisis averted? : SCOTT: Mmhmm. : STILES: Okay, good, 'cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like, he's waiting for someone, you know? Like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that. : SCOTT: I don't like him sitting with Danny. : STILES: Yeah, neither do I. : STILES: I'm gonna see what he's waiting for. : SCOTT: What are you doing? : STILES: I'm gonna ask. : ETHAN: Something wrong? : DANNY: Actually, I was... wondering the same thing about you... : STILES: Well, that wasn't very subtle... : SCOTT: Ennis? : STILES: Okay, so, does that mean, uh... : SCOTT: He's not dead. : STILES: Not yet. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: It's open. : MARIN: ...We could use a little help. : DEATON: sneering Try the hospital. : MARIN: firmly Open the gate, Alan. : DEATON: No. : KALI: aggressively Help us... : KALI: Or maybe I just kill her? : DEATON: unfazed Not here, you won't. : DEATON: confidently I suggest you leave. Don't make me insist. : MARIN: pleadingly Alan, if he dies, they'll go after the others... And don't think your little protégé Scott won't find his way into the middle of it. They'll kill him-- you know they will. : MARIN: Alan, please. ON THE ROAD : COACH: Jared, I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter-- you throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you, and it will be profoundly disgusting. : JARED: Please don't talk about throwing up... It's not good... : COACH: irritably I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared. : JARED: weakly It's not good... It's not good... : COACH: Now, the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam... a minor tornado warning... Jared... We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! : COACH: Stilinski, put your hand down. : STILES: You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half mile up. I don't know, if we stop, and then maybe-- : COACH: petulantly We're not gonna stop. : STILES: Okay, but if we stop-- : COACH: Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions! : STILES: groaning I hate him. Did you call Deaton? : SCOTT: I keep getting his voicemail. : STILES: That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison. : SCOTT: How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills? : STILES: They're not-- they've been following us for hours. : STILES: scoffing Pathetic. : LYDIA: the phone Hey, Stiles! Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie! Uh, you know, the popcorn, and-- : STILES: the phone I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker. : LYDIA: the phone Okay... : STILES: the phone Okay, look, Scott's still hurt. : ALLISON: the phone What do you mean, "still?" He's not healing? : STILES: the phone No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color... : LYDIA: the phone W-what's wrong with him? : STILES: the phone "What's wrong with him?" I don't... Do I have a Ph.D. in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that? : ALLISON: the phone We need to get him off the bus. : LYDIA: the phone And take him where, a hospital? : ALLISON: the phone If he's dying, yeah. Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over. : STILES: the phone Yeah, I've been trying... : ALLISON: the phone Well, reason with him. : STILES: the phone "Reason?" Have you met this guy? : ALLISON: the phone Just try something! : STILES: Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours-- : STILES: It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-- : STILES: Being cooped up for hours is not good-- : STILES: You know, our bladders aren't exactly-- : STILES: frustrated Coach, this is-- : STILES: impatiently Can you please-- : STILES: exasperatedly LET ME TALK-- : STILES: I'm-- : STILES: Every time-- : COACH: Get back to your seat, Stilinski! : STILES: angrily OKAY! : COACH: Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon. : STILES: Hey, Jared... How you doing? ROADSIDE REST STOP : COACH: shouting Jared, you suck! Hey, somebody grab some towels, or a mop... or a new bus... : STILES: Oh, my God... : ALLISON: Why didn't you tell us? : SCOTT: weakly Sorry... : ALLISON: anxiously Okay, just give us a second, okay? : ALLISON: This shouldn't be happening-- I've seen him heal from worse than this. : STILES: Okay, what do we do, then? Do we just call an ambulance? : ALLISON: What if it's too late? What if they can't help? : STILES: We gotta do something. : LYDIA: You know, it could be psychological... : STILES: What do you mean? Like, psychosomatic? : LYDIA: Somatoformic. : STILES: exasperatedly Som-- : LYDIA: impatiently A physical illness from a psychogenic cause? : LYDIA: sighing Yes, it's all in his head. : STILES: All in his head? : STILES: ...Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died. : ALLISON: So, what do we do? : LYDIA: Stitch him up. : LYDIA: I'm serious! Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Someone please turn the sign on the front door to "closed." This could take a while. ROADSIDE REST STOP : ALLISON: He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag? : STILES: Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... : STILES: ...Uh, do you know what you're doing? : ALLISON: nodding Yeah, my father taught me. : STILES: I mean, how fast are you gonna...? I mean, the bus, like... the bus could leave. : ALLISON: Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave. : LYDIA: I can help. : ALLISON: Come on... : ALLISON: Okay. Okay, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me. : SCOTT: weakly I'm tired... : ALLISON: Scott, just look at me, okay? Just keep looking at me. : ALLISON: impatiently Come on... Come on... Come on... : VICTORIA: Unbelievable. One simple little task? You can't thread a needle? : ALLISON: I'm trying. : VICTORIA: mockingly What, you want my sympathy? Because you're just a seventeen-year-old little girl and this is all too much for you to handle? Well, get over it! Thread the needle. : ALLISON: quietly My hands won't stop shaking... : VICTORIA: sighing Breathe, Allison. Breathe. : VICTORIA: Try it again. : ALLISON: frustrated AHHH! : VICTORIA: patiently Okay. How do we approach a situation like this? : VICTORIA: ALLISON! : ALLISON: stammering Clinically... : VICTORIA: And? : ALLISON: stammering And unemotional-and unemotionally... : VICTORIA: Then stop crying and do it. : ALLISON: relieved Stay with me. Stay with me. : COACH: Let's go! Back on the bus! : ALLISON: Okay... Scott. : ALLISON: Scott? Scott? Scott? : ALLISON: Scott... Scott? : ALLISON: SCOTT! : SCOTT: ...It's my fault. : ALLISON: Scott, look at me. It's okay. : SCOTT: Did you do that? : ALLISON: nervously Yeah... : SCOTT: impressed Nice. : ALLISON: Can you stand? : ALLISON: Okay, put this on. FLASHBACK-- MCCALL HOUSE, YESTERDAY EVENING : SCOTT: Whoa... : ISAAC: Where are you going? : SCOTT: Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat... : ISAAC: Oh, cool! I'll come with you. : SCOTT: Nah, dude. It's okay. I can eat alone. : ISAAC: What are you getting? : SCOTT: Uh... Mexican...? : ISAAC: Dude, I love Mexican. : SCOTT: anxiously Isaac, I can eat alone. It's okay. : ISAAC: You're not going alone. Come on. FLASHBACK-- ON THE ROAD, YESTERDAY EVENING and Isaac, both squeezed on Scott's motorcycle, speed through the streets of Beacon Hills, with Isaac not yet aware that their dinner date is actually a summit with the Alpha Pack to try to come to some sort of truce FLASHBACK-- ABANDONED MALL, YESTERDAY EVENING : SCOTT: We're just gonna talk to him, okay? Try to reason with him. That's it, all right? : SCOTT: What? : ISAAC: Nothing. It's just that, uh... I'm actually kind of hungry now. : SCOTT: So am I. END FLASHBACK ROADSIDE REST STOP : LYDIA: Is he okay? : LYDIA: Are you okay? : SCOTT: Yeah. Stiles... Where's Stiles? : LYDIA: Trying to stall Coach. : LYDIA: We still don't have gas. : ALLISON: I'm not leaving him. : LYDIA: Then we have to leave the car... : ALLISON: Sounds good. : LYDIA: What? : LYDIA: muttering That wasn't an actual suggestion... : LYDIA: Allison, wait! : LYDIA: Aw, screw it. FLASHBACK-- ABANDONED MALL, YESTERDAY EVENING : DEUCALION: You didn't come alone. : SCOTT: Yeah. This is Isaac. : DEUCALION: I'm not talking about Isaac. : SCOTT: appalled You knew I would do this? : SCOTT: Derek, don't! You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies... : DEREK: growling Him. Just him. : DEUCALION: Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own? END FLASHBACK ROADSIDE REST STOP : SCOTT: Stiles, what's happening? : STILES: They went after him. I told 'em what was happening with you, and they just went after him! : SCOTT: Who, Boyd? : COACH: Isaac! Isaac! ISAAC! Back off! Stop! : SCOTT: roaring ISAAC! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : CORA: skeptically An animal clinic? : PETER: It's not as ordinary as it looks. The building's half made out of mountain ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in... : CORA: her eyes Well, maybe we could do what normal people do and knock on the door. : PETER: ...They're here. : CORA: Who? : PETER: All of them. : DEUCALION: How's our patient? : DEATON: Out cold. : DEUCALION: And the prognosis? : DEATON: Surprisingly optimistic. He's gonna make it. : DEUCALION: Hmm... : DEUCALION: I think you might have overestimated his odds. : CORA: But how do we know who's in there? Is it Derek, or Ennis, or both? : KALI: mournfully RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR! : PETER: Well, we know one thing... : PETER: That wasn't for Derek. FLASHBACK-- ABANDONED MALL, YESTERDAY EVENING : ISAAC: AHHH! : ISAAC: AHHH! : SCOTT: UGHHHH! : DEUCALION: Kill him. The others can go. : DEUCALION: You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step. : KALI: scoffing Are we serious with this kid? Look at him! : KALI: He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers? : DEUCALION: Some have more promise than others... : KALI: Let him rise to the occasion, then! : KALI: What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family? : DEUCALION: Ahhh! Ahhh! : DEUCALION: Your eyes... cover your eyes! FLASHBACK-- ARGENT APARTMENT, YESTERDAY AFTERNOON : ALLISON: Someone needs to help them. : ARGENT: Not us. I'm getting the consulting business back up and running again, and you need to graduate. That's a normal life, and it's what we agreed to. : ALLISON: appalled So, we just ignore it? : ARGENT: We stay out of it. : ALLISON: incredulously There's a pack of Alphas trying to kill my friends! How do I stay out of that? : ARGENT: There's a saying for these kinds of situations-- the kind you have to navigate carefully. It's called "threading the needle." It's finding a safe path between two opposing forces. : ALLISON: Sounds like saving your own ass. : ARGENT: They're not your family. : ALLISON: With all the family that I've lost, I could use a few friends. FLASHBACK-- ABANDONED MALL, YESTERDAY EVENING : ENNIS: HYAHHHH! : SCOTT: AH! END FLASHBACK ON THE ROAD : STILES: All right, let's go over this one more time... : STILES: So, it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark Druid of some kind... : LYDIA: Or actually is a dark Druid. : STILES: A Darach. : LYDIA: You know... Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle... : STILES: grimly So, we've got Alpha Werewolves against a dark Druid? : LYDIA: nodding Yeah... : ALLISON: You know... If he's really dead, it's not your fault. : SCOTT: Maybe... : SCOTT: But, remember that whole thing that we talked about? Where I wasn't accusing you of being there, and if you were there, you shouldn't be? : SCOTT: ...Thanks for not listening. : ALLISON: Heh... : SCOTT: What? : ALLISON: I was just looking at your eyes. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: I don't think you really know what you've gotten yourself into, here. : MARIN: It's a little late to be playing big brother, don't you think? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL has just left school for the day and is getting into her car as she prepares to head home for the day. Just as she has shut the door and is pulling on her seat belt, she's startled when a hand slams against the window, leaving a bloody handprint on the glass. When she sees it is a severely injured Derek, she immediately gets out of her car and runs over to where he has just collapsed and fallen unconscious on the pavement END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts